Etéreo
by Eire Gori-Gori
Summary: La enfermedad te consume y mientras tu cuerpo se debilita en tu mente recreas una y mil veces aquellos recuerdos; el kimono violeta, el ambiente brumoso, la frialdad del lago...¿Quién era ése ser que hizo revivir mi corazón?


Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de **Kishimoto.**

 ** _Etéreo._**

Él estaba escondido entre unos grandes arbustos de verdes hojas. No era más que un niño observando con sus curiosos ojos lo que para él era el espectáculo más bello del mundo. Al otro lado del bosque, a la orilla del lago que utilizaba como espejo, se encontraba la joven dama del kimono violeta. La muchacha miraba el agua grisácea del lago, su larguísima melena negra parecía flotar en el aire. La pálida tez de su rostro parecía fundirse con la niebla que envolvía el bosque. El nunca la vio con detalle, pero juraría que era la más hermosa criatura que respiraba sobre la faz de la tierra. La joven no parecía caminar, sus movimientos eran tan suaves que parecía moverse mecida por el aire. Y ahí estaba él, observando esa mágica escena que se repetía cada vez que la luna llena decidía aparecer en el cielo.

Un pitido rítmico de una de las máquinas a la que estaba conectado hizo que sus recuerdos quedaran en segundo plano, Kabuto entró en el oscuro cuarto de paredes de roca maciza; era hora de la medicación. Orochimaru-sama al fin le había encomendado una gran misión, y él se encontraba con las fuerzas necesarias para cumplir con su deber y luchar por los sueños de quien le salvó la vida.

Después de recibir los cuidados pertinentes de parte de Kabuto, Kimimaro cerró los ojos, dejando vagar su mente entre sus recuerdos una vez más, olvidándose temporalmente de su enfermedad y la decepción de no poder ser el cuerpo de su Salvador. En pocos segundos ahí estaba de nuevo, la etérea figura violácea al lado del frío lago. Él nunca llegó a saber si la joven utilizaba el agua cristalina como espejo o simplemente le gustaba observar la vaporosa naturaleza de la neblina sobre la superficie. Pero a pesar que nunca habló con ella y ni tan siquiera estaba seguro que fuera humana, una pequeña llama empezó a arder en su interior, iluminando la oscuridad que lo invadía y calentando su congelado corazón. ¿ Qué era esa sensación?

Él nunca podría ponerle nombre. Hacía pocos días que él y su clan habían atacado Kirigakure. Había sido una batalla sangrienta; vio morir niños, mujeres protegiendo a sus familias, hombres que suplicaban por la vida de sus hijos... Y a pesar de todo, él no había sentido nada, simplemente mataba a todo aquél que se interpusiera en su camino, en esos momentos era libre; su padre lo dejaba salir de su jaula, era útil. Pero los shinobis de la niebla aparecieron y derrotaron a todo su clan, entonces él, sólo y desorientado se había refugiado en la espesura del bosque.

Y aunque al inicio quiso huir y escapar, el descubrir a la dama del lago lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Finalmente tras tener que utilizar todas sus armas, los tenía en su punto de mira. Sus rivales estaban débiles y ya no podrían esquivar la estocada final. Tomó velocidad y se lanzó directo hacia el par de jóvenes shinobis de la hoja, pero entonces algo lo detuvo.

Justo en frente de él, una pequeña bruma empezó a tomar forma humana, una forma que él había evocado cientos de veces en sus memorias. Primero una larga cabellera azabache empezó a moverse rítmicamente con el viento.. Luego el maravilloso kimono violeta empezó a refulgir bajo los rayos del sol y por último, un rostro níveo se empezó a dibujar bajo la oscura melena, unas cejas finas que enmarcaban unos ojos grises e intangibles como la niebla, unos labios rojos como la sangre.

— _Kimimaro, al fin te encuentro...Te he estado buscando durante años_.

La hermosa y feérica dama le estaba hablando. Al fin pudo ver su rostro. y fue entonces cuando todo su entorno desapareció; ya no había una batalla, sus dos oponentes no eran más que una pequeña mancha en sus recuerdos, Orochimaru ya no dominaba su corazón.

— _Kimimaro... Siempre supe que estabas cerca, pero nunca te viniste a mi... Ya ha pasado todo_.

El vaporoso ser abrió sus brazos ofreciéndole refugio y aquel consuelo que Kimimaro siempre había ansiado. Ahora era capaz de recordar aquel cálido sentimiento que lo invadía cuando era un niño; era amor.

—Al fin puedo recordar tu rostro...Vayamos donde sólo haya paz, madre.

Y así, las dos almas entrelazadas ascendieron hacia los cielo, desapareciendo como seres etéreos que no estaban hechos para ése cruel mundo.


End file.
